


С определённой точки зрения: Почему перспектива указывает на взаимное притяжение Рей и Кайло Рена

by alikssepia



Series: Reylo meta [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Essays, F/M, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как и в книгах, в фильмах повествование может вестись с позиции какого-либо персонажа. Автор демонстрирует, что взгляд со стороны Рей служит подсказкой нам, что в фильме Кайло Рен не оставил Рей равнодушной, пусть даже она сама этого ещё не осознала. Да и Кайло, кажется, до конца не понял, что влюблён, хотя некоторые детали говорят нам именно об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С определённой точки зрения: Почему перспектива указывает на взаимное притяжение Рей и Кайло Рена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From a Certain Point of View: A Brief Lesson in Why Perspective Indicates Attraction Between Rey and Kylo Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211792) by FelixAzrael. 



_"Я сказал тебе правду, с определённой точки зрения"._  
Оби-Ван Кеноби - Люку Скайуокеру,  
"Возращение джедая" 

В рассказах и романах искусный писатель "показывает" читателю события, а не рассказывает. Топорным изложением считаются пассажи, когда персонаж напрямую заявляет о своих чувствах. Например, "Я в таком восторге!" или "Рей почувствовала восторг" - это топорно, а "Лицо Рей осветилось. 'Не думала, что где-то может быть столько зелени!'" - мастерский способ передать чувства персонажа. Он позволяет читателю ощутить восторг Рей, не заставляя полагаться на слова автора. Это справедливо и в отношении использования точных глаголов вместо поясняющих наречий. Например, "Рей смотрела на него сердито" - топорно, а "Рей сверлила его взглядом" - лучше, потому что "сверлить" подразумевает, что она сердита, но напрямую этого не утверждает.

Если часть истории в рассказе или романе излагается с точки зрения одного из персонажей, вся эта часть должна быть написана с его перспективы. Подобный богу рассказчик или точка зрения другого героя вклиниваться не должны.

Пример неправильного изложения: "Рей сверлила Кайло взглядом. Он чувствовал, как её трясет, но как в ней при этом бурлит гнев. Она была в ярости".  
Пример правильного изложения: "Рей сверлила Кайло взглядом. Хоть сердце колотилось у неё в груди и руки тряслись, внутри неё начинал закипать гнев".

Даже когда пишешь в третьем лице, каждый параграф должен быть посвящён только одному персонажу. (Примечание: лучше всего, если целая глава или секция внутри главы излагается с точки зрения одного героя, но от этого правила возможны отступления в зависимости от темпа повествования. Рассказы чаще всего пишутся с позиции одного персонажа от начала и до конца.) Это создаёт у читателя уверенность, что всё изложенное с точки зрения действующего лица - переживания самого героя.

То же правило относится к представлению на сцене и в кино; с той лишь разницей, что нам "показывают" не словами, а образами. Так, если кадр снят с точки зрения персонажа, мы, зрители, верим, что то же видит и сам герой. Ни один кадр в сцене допроса Рей не снят с позиции Кайло. Кадры сняты с точки зрения либо Рей, либо "рассказчика" (вид со стороны). (В то время как позиция рассказчика была бы в романе неуместной вставкой, в фильме это единственный способ показать реакцию протагониста.) Это говорит нам о том, что сцена показана глазами Рей. Это логично, потому что Рей - протагонист нашей истории, и её глазами мы видим большую часть разворачивающихся событий.

То, что Кайло Рен впервые снимает маску для Рей, крайне важно по нескольким причинам. Причина, на которой я сосредоточусь в этом эссе, - та, что мы впервые видим его без маски глазами Рей. Кайло снимает маску и встаёт в полный рост, с нейтральным выражением лица. Пока он встаёт, слышны шипение и лязг. Кадр с Кайло, стоящим в полный рост, можно назвать самым эстетически приятным и сексуально окрашенным в фильме (наряду с крупными планами во время дуэли с Рей). Угол съемки старательно выверен. Волосы идеально уложены. Грим и волосы подчеркивают привлекательные, сексуальные черты его лица (глаза и губы) и маскируют несовершенства внешности (нос, уши). Сравните это с тем, как Кайло снят буквально в следующей сцене со Сноуком. Не сказать, чтобы там ракурсы ему льстили, - да в этом и нет необходимости для задуманной истории. Сноука не тянет к Кайло, но есть кто-то, кого тянет.

Возьмём по очереди каждый из элементов. Кадр снят с точки зрения Рей, и это говорит нам о том, что именно так видит Рей. Кайло встаёт в полный рост и несколько секунд словно ожидает чего-то с самоуверенным видом. Что видит Рей: на удивление привлекательного молодого человека, в то время как она (и зрители) наверняка предполагала, что внешне он окажется похожим на Сноука или получившего ожоги Энакина - "существ". Чего бы она ни ждала, она не думала увидеть симпатичного молодого человека, судя по её реакции.

Затем мы видим крупным планом лицо Рей, но скорей со стороны, нежели с точки зрения Кайло. Она потрясена, несколько раз смаргивают, а затем окидывает его взглядом с макушки до пят и обратно. Режиссёр счёл важным подчеркнуть, что Рей поражена увиденным и оценивающе оглядывает его. Таким же оценивающим взглядом он окинул её с головы до ног в лесу на Такодане. Маска снята - и теперь уже Рей разглядывает его.

При его приближении она подчеркнуто отводит взгляд в сторону. А затем аж два раза кидает на него взгляд украдкой. Это вновь показано с перспективы рассказчика, не Кайло. Благодаря этому мы уверяемся, что наблюдаем за Рей не через призму восприятия Кайло (т. е. Кайло не истолковывает превратно в свою пользу впечатление Рей о нем, чем грешат иные мужчины), а с точки зрения беспристрастной третьей стороны. Почему она отводит взгляд? Она не трудилась это делать, пока он был в маске, но стоило ему открыться, ей стало резко не по себе. При этом она не может удержаться от взглядов украдкой. Боязнь посмотреть прямо в глаза и "оценочный взгляд" - типичное поведение как мужчин, так и женщин при приближении привлекательного представителя предпочитаемого пола. Следовательно, беспристрастный рассказчик только что сообщил нам, что, хоть Рей и находит Кайло отталкивающим с точки зрения морали, на чисто физическом уровне она бы не выкинула его из постели за поедание крекеров.

Крайне важно отметить, что эти сигналы едва уловимы, и подразумевается, что для персонажей всё это остаётся в подсознании. Эти трудноуловимые сигналы - результат работы задних отделов мозга (половое влечение), а не передних (рациональное мышление). Иными словами, Кайло Рен не сознательно приударяет за Рей. Он похитил её не из внезапно возникших соображений затащить её в постель на базе Старкиллер. Также, вероятно, ни тот, ни другой не подозревают, что строят друг другу глазки, - разве что могла мелькнуть мысль: "О нет, он(а) такой(ая) привлекательный(ая)!" Этот уровень мы и рассматриваем: первичное влечение, которое подсознательно влияет, в частности, на действия Кайло.

Хорошо иллюстрирующие примеры:

=> Кайло говорит штурмовикам забыть о дроиде, которого он упорно разыскивал всю первую часть фильма, потому что Рей видела карту. Только задумайтесь. Что он собирался делать, даже если бы Рей по доброй воле показала ему карту? Зарисовал бы? Это решение было принято без малейшего намёка на здравый смысл. Его мотивация сместилась с "получить карту" на "забрать девушку". Затем он её, как невесту, несёт через лес и по аппарели своего корабля, в то время как все его штурмовики стоят и смотрят; нет чтобы приказать им: "На корабль её", - как он сделал с По.

=>Оговорочка по Фрейду: на базе Старкиллер Кайло предлагает Рей пойти к нему в ученики. У него есть прекрасная возможность скинуть её с обрыва, а он вместо этого делает ей нелепое предложение: "Тебе нужен наставник! Я научу тебя управлять Силой". Он предлагает ей это, будто Рей, только что назвавшая его монстром, стала бы рассматривать такую возможность. Если мы отвлечёмся от сути предложения, то вспомним, что предложение давать уроки - распространённый романтический мотив в литературе и жизни. Предложение научить какому-то навыку, с эволюционной точки зрения, указывает на совместимость и пригодность в качестве партнёра. Что же до второй части фразы, то адепты Тёмной стороны никогда не делали предложений в такой форме. Прежде обычно упоминалась Тёмная сторона и её мощь или необходимость. _Ways of the Force - [научу управлять] Силой_ \- должна напомнить зрителям распространённую фразу _ways of the world - [научу] жизни_ , - которая часто используется как сленговое обозначение половых отношений. Кайло опять-таки неосознанно подкатывает к Рей; это оговорка по Фрейду. Парень думает не головой.

В заключение скажу: хотя Джей-Джей Абрамс и компания успешно пустили часть зрителей ложными тропинками "Рей Скайуокер" и "Финн любит Рей", визуальными элементами фильма они выдали истинную задумку. Это лишь несколько примеров того, как точка зрения, использованная для сцен c Рей и Кайло Реном, демонстрирует нам "сексуальную энергию", по выражению обозревателя Time Magazine. Желаю приятного просмотра всего фильма "с определённой точки зрения".


End file.
